Blood Stained Roses
by xXGlossylipzXx
Summary: Lady Vivian Redmoon was all but a legend for mortals and a terror to immortals. With a high bounty for her capture both of her ancestry; vampires and werewolves a like search the world for her. What would happen if the Spirit detectives were to stumble upon her existence and bring knowledge of her to existence to the demon world? Who will get to her first? KuramaxOC! MY FIRST FICT
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

I waited in my chambers for the cries to stop. Outside of my palace was a war, but it was not a normal war. It is the war of the mighty loup-garou (Werewolves) and the cunning vampires and they fought for only one thing… ME. Though I was just a baby I was smart enough to know i were in trouble. The cries grew closer to the palace, running footsteps approached your chambers so i crawled up and gripped on my rails that stopped me from falling off your bed. The door burst open, entering was my mommy and her faithful servant Darcy.

"Darcy, grab Vivian we must leave this place" my mother cried stuffing my stuff (bby stuff) in a bag

Darcy quickly but gently lifted me up from my cradle. She wrapped me up in a warm blanket. My mother finished packing up and led Darcy out to the back to escape. I looked out a small hole of the blanket I was wrapped in to see your mother crying. Slowly I held my tiny arm out to touch my mothers arm, her head turns and her eyes turned to my cold Ruby ones that I had inherited from her.

"It's okay my darling everything if fine" she said hushly,

I stared at her with no reaction and no knowledge of the dark ordeal that is occuring to our palace. Suddenly three stranger drop for the sky and landed swiftly on their feet.

"Duvessa Redmoon nice to see you again" one said smiling showing his fangs…

~xXGlossylipzXx property yo!~

My eyes shot open as I gasp for air. Feeling around I remembered that I was in my dark safe coffin. Slowly I opened up the coffin making a creaking sound. My long, silver, silk hair was tangled as I propped myself up right. I wore my white nightgown that fell all the way up to my ankle. Candles quietly crackled in the darkness as I put my hand on my head to ease the starting headache.

"It was just a dream" I whispered to myself,

Taking a deep breath my back hit the wall and I slid down to the ground.

"Having nightmares I see" a voice said

I look up to see Juro and Kado. Juro had long dull white hair yet bright glimmering white eyes, he also has a British accent. Kado had chop blonde hair and electric blue eyes. Kado walked up to me and help me up. Juro came up to me handing me a cup… of blood.

"Yeesh this is the third week you've been having these nightmares" Kado said and yawned

"I sorry for waking you up in the early morning" I said wiping away the blood from my mouth.

"It's fine but you have drank up all our supplies of blood we must get some more again" Juro said

I tilt my head down ashamed of myself but it was slowly lifted up by Juro's cold hand. He looked at me with his mesmerizing eyes.

"Do not worry yourself Vivian we will fetch some tonight" he said

I nodded as he stood up and left the room. Kado sits right next to me

"Was it about the war?" he asked

I looked somewhere else

"I rather not say" you answered.

_~xXGlossylipzXx property yo!~_

_Later the next night…_

The sky was lit up by the shimmering moon as Kado, Juro, and I walked on the sidewalk. There were not many people outside since it was midnight.

"Juro can't we just grab one of these humans" Kado asked as a cute girl walked by.

"No, we want no trouble with the humans, only if they were to attack us then we will" Juro said deadly calm which always send shivers up my spine, in a good way.

Our destination was close by when i felt something making me stop. The two boys turned around to look at me.

"Something wrong?" Kado asked

I didn't answer and closed my eyes blocking all the distractions, as my nose smelled something. Something I have never smelled before. I opened my eyes

"Well?" Kado asked again

"Nothing, I just wanted to feel the breeze" I lied and continued to walk again.

we finally got to our destination…the hospital. Were a lot of human blood was stored in. The three of us entered the building, shielding my eyes of the bright light but got used to it. Juro walked up to the desk were a nurse sat behind manicuring her nails. She looked up and quickly straightened herself up.

"D-D-Doctor Trueblood, what are you doing here?" She stuttered and blushed

"I just wanted to check on my patient to see if he is doing any better, Miss Claire" Juro answered smiling at her

The nurse nodded and Juro led us to a room, I turn around to see the nurse jumping up and down with glee. All the girl nurses and doctors has a super huge crush on Juro but Juro doesn't seem interested in dating them, he proclaims his only interest in living is to be by my side as he had promised to protect me. We entered the room to see an elderly man lying on a bed. Right besides him was another bed containing a woman.

"You know what to do right?" Juro asked

Kado nodded and left the room, the old man finally opens his eyes.

"Doctor Trueblood?" he says

"I'm just here to check on you" Juro said and gave him a warm smile

As he did what ever he was doing the door opened to see a boy about a year older than me walk in. He had Red hair and the most gorgeous Emerald eyes I have ever seen. He looks at me as I looked back at him but then I turned to look at Juro. I heard footstep going to the woman in the bed.

"Mother" I heard him say before I heard ruffling

"Shuichi, what are you doing here late at night?" the woman asked

"I was just worried" the boy answered

I closed your eyes and suddenly I smelt the same sent as before, but it was more powerful to smell. Opening my eyes I looked toward the mother and child. Turning back to Juro I whispered something in his ear. He looks up and nods, I leave the room in search for Kado. I look around but he was not seen until my nose picked up the sent of fresh blood. I growled angrily as I followed the sent in to the janitors closest. Bursting into the closest I see Kado and a nurse but the nurse was dead and Kado's mouth filled with blood.

"Kado you BAKA!" I shouted hitting him on the head

(Your personlity started to change. You see when your sleepy you are well manner and repectful but when fully wake you turn completly the opposite.)

"I was hungry" he said dropping the corpse on the floor

"Did you not listen to the plan" I said a little annoyed

"Sor-" he started

"Go" I ordered

"Fine" he muttered leaving you with the corpse

~xXGlossylipzXx property yo!~

_Shuichi's POV_

I talked with my mother for a while.

[I could have sworn I felt something unusual near the hospital] I thought as my mother chattered about her day

"I assure you Mr. Comeka you will be fine after a few more days of rest" the doctor said

I turned around. The girl that was staring at me disappeared

"Shuichi?" My mother asked, then looked at the direction I were looking at

The doctor turned around to see me and my mother

"Mrs. Minamino you look fine tonight" he doctor said giving my mother a smile my mother blushes against my approval.

"As do you Dr. Trueblood" mother said back

"I see you have company. What is your name boy" Trueblood asked

"Shuichi Minamino" I answered

"It is a pleasure meeting you Shuichi" Trueblood said

"Yes, A pleasure meeting you as well… Mr. Trueblood wasn't there a girl with you?" I asked him

"Ah Yes. There was a girl here, my sister V-" he was interrupted by the fire alarm going off.

Two male nurses came in

"Everyone out of the hospital and hurry" one shouted putting the old man in a wheel chair. I took a wheel chair and carried my mother to it. Then I noticed that Trueblood was gone.

~xXGlossylipzXx property yo!~

Your pov

The hospital fire alarm rang loudly that I covered my ears as Kado lead me to were they store the blood. He opened the door and thousands sacked blood

"Blood paradise!" yelled Kado

Greedily putting the sacks in a bigger sack that he took out of his pocket (Like a black garbage bag). The doorknob suddenly shook and both of us froze the door opened and came in was Juro, I sighed since thinking it was someone else. Me and Juro stood there as Kado put the blood in the bag. Juro stares down to see the corpse that I brough.

"Kado did it" I was quick to point out not wanting to get on Juro's bad side.

Kado might be older than me but he acts like a foolish ten years old. Juro sent an icy glare at Kado's direction whom merely smirked and shrug before returning to hoarding the blood sacks into the sack.

"Juro did you see the boy with red hair" I asked him

his arms crossed on his shoulder as he gives me a weary stare,

"His is a demon" he said

My eyes had slightly widened, I have never encountered a demon before and to be so close to it. It looked too human, I had always thought of them to look repulsive yet this demon was not bad to the eyes.

"So that's a demon," my lips slowly lifted to a smirk, "I wouldn't mind seeing him again"

~xXGlossylipzXx property yo!~

**AUMAHGOSH Y'all! First eva fanfiction chapter finished! I'm so proud of myself! Please review or leave comment somewhere something I dunno how haaa. I don't mind critisims just don't be so mean and no trolling/flaming plz! Also please dun take my idea... this is purely orginal except for the yu yu hakusho characters. I don't own them I WISH I DID but I don't sooo yea... Isn't Juro hawt haaa lol no stop! my sight is only for kuramanama so CUTE! HAAAA yea**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

~xXGlossylipzXx property yo!~

Vivian stayed up all night like always staring blankly at the moon. The moon was beautiful but it would have been better if it was a full moon. Kado and Juro have left to attend some kind of meeting. Closing her eyes, images of the redhead appeared, remembering his beautiful emerald eyes. She had seen green eyes before but not like his, something was different about his eyes not because he was a demon, it was something else. Her Ruby eyes opened as she sighed heavily.

"Not Fair! They get to leave the house but I can't!" she whinnied

Swaying a little then remembered she was leaning on the balcony rails, but it was too late her eyes saw the ground coming close to you until…. THUD!. She moaned and sat up from the groun

"Stupid rails!" She yelled at the non living metal rails

she slowly got up patting her bum. And looked around her house…. Well mansion was surrounded by thousands of trees so tall no one knew there were even people that lived there.

[Hmmm…maybe I could wander around. I won't take long] she thought

Shrugging off all the thought of Juro disciplining her on leaving without tell anyone and Kado making weird faces behind Juro's back entertaining her. Vivian giggled and walked through the forest and into the city once more.

Stuffing her hands into her pocket she watched her breathe form mist in front of her face. Her light brows furrowed slightly afert a long time, this was one of the most boring walks of her life when suddenly a sent entered her nose. A familiar scent the one from the hospital. Another scent filled her nose, the scent smelled heavenly…blood. her teeth grew into fangs and her eyes turned a brighter shade of red. Without even thinking she followed both scents to an abandon parking lot, 4 boys stood in the middle of the park and also 3 boys with horns on their heads

_A fight?_ She couldnt help but smirk.

Concealing herself in the safety of the shadows. The horned boys had blood dripping out of their mouths and wounds. While the normal looking boys stood there unharmed. One of them was the redhead from the hospital.

"Tell us were the 'beads' is" a boy wearing a green uniform and greasy black hair yelled  
"Never, we are loyal to our count!" one horned boy shouted coughing out blood. Vivian's body tensed seeing blood, making her want to charge and feast. A breeze past again though it was not a normal breeze after it faded away a man wearing a black cloak appeared.

"Count Draken…you've waken" stuttered another horned boy said as all three bowed to the man

"Yes…" he said in a deep voice as it echoed around

He had black hair and a pair of blood red eyes. His skin pale as her, he was gorgeous in her eyes.

"So you're the boss huh?" a weird dude with an orange Elvis do.

The man stares at him but then looks back to his men

"You have served me well… though you have failed me for the last time" he growled

The boys faces turned into frightened once. The man disappeared then reappeared behind the three boys, his nails grew slashing them in the back. Everyone gasped (Except for Hiei and Vivian), the bodies fell as the man licked the blood off his claws.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR! THEY WE'RE LOYAL TO YOU!" the green uniform dude yelled

"They were worthless. Demons are so hard to cooperate with, though I doubt you would understand…girl" he stated then turned his head to Vivins direction

"hmm… I thought I was well hidden. You either have a great sense of smell or I just stink" She said yet still hidden in the shadows but smirked

"Who's there" Elvis said

"They called you a count…meaning you're..." she started but stopped when he glared at her.

"By your scent you must be one as well" he said

"Touché" She replied

"Hey, Remember us" Elvis and greeny yelled in unison

"yes, well I will leave you to feast but I must leave. I bid you farewell Count Draken" she said

She bowed and her head appeared though the redhead and his group did not see her clearly and Draken did not see her face for her hair covered it. She stood up and disappeared in the darkness.

She ran back home and entered the front door to see Juro's angry face.

"Vivian Redmoon where have you been" he growled

"I am sorry Juro" she apologized but not sincerely

"You know there's a super evil vampire lurking around" Kado yelled from behind

She arched a brow, another vampire? Could he mean the man she just met. She could help but smirk, putting a hand on her hip and eyed both concerned men.

"And this super evil vampire couldn't be a man named Count Draken?" She asked

Juro's eyes widened slightly, and you knew that you got it correct.

"What! How did you know. Do you see him" Juro shouted

She nod her head

"I'm unharmed. He did nothing to me. But he did steal my interest" She smirked more

He growled and grabbed her hand

"You are not to see him under no circumstances. Do I make myself clear" he ordered  
She looked at him angrily, and then got her hand out of his firm grip

"Fine!" She hissed

She pushed her way through both Juro and Kado, stomped up stairs, going to her room and slamming the door. her back slid down the door and you sigh.

"I could hear you had a little fight" a deep voice said

She gasp and tilt her head up to see Draken. Quickly she stood up

"How did you find me" She asked him

"Your scent is too sweet to resist" he answered leaning closer

"Thank you. So how did you get to the wanted list?" She asked kean on learning more about him.

"I've killed many of our kind and I have famous Dark Rosario" he said

She gasp knowing what the item was

"But how, it was lost centuries ago?" She asked him

He smirked and pulled something out of his pocket.

"These are invitations to a masquerade party. Bring yourself and other if you want to the party and I will tell you what you want to know, Or maybe obtain it yourself" he whispered in her ear before disappearing.

The wind howled through her room and silence entered. her surprised face finally smirked and looked down at the invitations. There were four of them.

"Perfect" she purred.

~xXGlossylipzXx property yo!~

**_[[Ilolz i kinda get tired of 3rd person so i'll just first person this part~]]_**

I have only slept for 5 hours and woke up, got dressed as a nun. I had a bible and a purse with me, I quietly creep out of the mansion and headed for a church. It was a Sunday and it was morning meaning the sun was up. But you did not burn to bits or anything because like I said I was not really the traditional vampire everyone knows about nor are Juro and Kado. People that pasted by looked at me confused but I ignored them sticking her nose in the bible. I finally got to the church and entered. Those legends of vampires hating crosses and churches or somewhat false. Inside there was no one inside but the priest was there as always. I stare at him and finally he looked my way. He headed my way

"Sister Vivian, have you come here for your weekly confessions?' he asked

"Yes, father Joseph" I said bowing.

He sighs and leads I to the box (I don't what you call it. It's where you confess her sins). I sat in the dark box

"What have you to confess?" he asked

I take a deep breath

"I have broken a few of the commandments" I answered

"those would be?" he asked

I took a deep breathe

"I used the lord name in vain. Stole and murdered three people. One accidentally. Also I have lied more than twice, As you can tell it's the regular" I confessed

He mutters a few words which I couldn't hear so as he did I peek outside and looked around. When felt a scent of a demon. my eyes turn to the front row to see a man with horns.

"You are forgiven sister Vivian, by the way her brothers came here before sunrise and asked me to tell you they won't be back in a while" the priest said

"Oh.. thank you father Joseph... Father Joseph I would like to say that I will commit a murder again right now please forgive me again" I said leaving the box.

The priest comes out and stops you

"Must you now your soul has just been cleansed" he asked

"I do not have a soul, father nor a life for it to live in. I only confess because I've grown accustom to it as a duty over the years. And man in the front is no man but a demon who is forbidden to enter a church" I whispered

"As are you sister Vivian" he said

I turn to him

"I am sorry but I will commit it now, you will do nothing to stand in my way" I said and bowed respectfully.

walking to the demon and the priest left. I stood beside him staring down at him. He turns his head to face you.

"I-is there a problem" he asked sweating a little

I sat down beside him,

"You are not allowed in the house of god...demon" I smirked

he gasp,

"H-how did you know I was a demon" he stuttered

I didn't answer but instead took out a small pistol with a silencer and shot the demon. Blood splattered on me, luckily there was no one there to see your crime. I took out three of the invitations that I got from Draken and placed it on the lap of the demon. I returned the pistol in my clothes and grinned at mah handy work.

[They should be here as planed] I thought,

Then stuck my nose in the Bible again proceeding to the exit when 3 boys entered making I bump into one. I looked up but covered my nose and mouth with the Bible to see the redhead. He gasps

"I am sorry, I did not see you" he apologist

"that is alright" i said in a really good British accent

I studied them and smirked behind my book.

"By any chance you boys are looking for someone who is not...human?" I asked

They all looked at you seriously,

"He sits on the front bench, but don't wake him" I said

I worked my way pass them but before I did I whispered in the redhead's ear

"Because you can't…Shuichi-sama" and giggled evilishly

then left the Church

~xXGlossylipzXx property yo!~

**_Shuichi's POV_**

"Because you can't…Shuichi-sama" She whispered then giggled

my eyes widened

[How did she know my name] I thought

then ran to the front row with the team to see the demons with his eyes closed and blood splattered around. Sitting on his lap were three envelops neatly sealed.

"Holy- I mean What the heck happened here" Yusuke yelled

"Did that nun do this?" Kuwabara asked

"I think that is a possibility" I answered

taking the envelops and putting them in your pocket.

[who was that girl] I asked herself

Then a priest came in and all of we walked towards him

"Welcome children, what brings you here on a Saturday?" he asked

unmoved by the dead man sitting at the front bench

"we just wanted to ask if you know a nun that just left?" I asked

"Yes I do know her" he answered

"Really! Can you tell us who she is" Yusuke asked

"I am sorry but I cannot tell you, only she can" the priest answered

"what! Why?" Kuwabara asked

"Because It is what she asked me to do" he answered

"then we will ask others" Kuwabara said

"That will not do you good for she is seen by no one but myself" the priest said before leaving again

So after that you all left the church, Hiei stood in front of the church since he didn't want to go inside at the first place

"So?" he asked

"He was already dead" Kuwabara informed

"We think it was the nun that left… Hey did you see her?" Yusuke asked

"No onna came out detective" Hiei said

"But we saw her come out this way. Are you sure no one came out" I asked him

"No. I only saw you and these two monkeys" Hiei answered

Kuwabara and Yusuke growled angrily getting ready to pounce, but when they did Hiei moved away. You took out the envelopes and opened one. It was an invitation to a masquerade party and another note was in the envelope and it read:

_Wear something informal so you won't stand out, youkai and friends  
-A friend_

[who is she?] you thought

* * *

**_AUMAHGOSH~ Chappie two is DONE~ Sooooo awesomesaucey! HOPE YA GUYS LIKE IT! I WORKED SUPER HARD ON THIS! And the first chappie I didnt mean to confuse people... I posted this on quizilla before and i like had it on 2nd person. I kinda went over tha whoooole thing to change it to 3rd person becauseof dah rulez :D it was hard work but I did it!_**

**_And also I'm not a troll. trolls are mean people...how am I being mean by writing a fict? If there's sumthing wrong with it then tell me what exactly it is... call me a troll isnt actually helping me ya know. But if you calling me that justt cause you dont like the fict or the way i write then dont read it. im not forcing anyone to. _**


End file.
